


Date Dare

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cell Phones, Crushes, Dare, M/M, Texting, Truth or Dare, guan shan hmmm?, he tian crushing hard, jian yi being the cupid as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Mo Guan Shan chose dare.Jian Yi takes full advantage.He Tian fell for it.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 263





	Date Dare

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wanted to make this a chaptered fanfic....

“I’m not doing that.”

“But you picked dare!”

“Give me another one!”

“The rules say-“

“Fuck the rules! I’m not doing it!”

“You’re no fun Momo...”

_Mo Guan Shan sighed as he glanced at Jian Yi’s now sad face._

“Fine, but I’m going to delete the message after he answers.”

“Yes!”

_The blonde lit up so fast the lights flickered._

_Guan Shan unlocked his phone and began to text someone.  
_

* * *

**MGS**: I like you

**HT (cdd)**:  _ typing... _

**HT (cdd)**: 

**HT (cdd)**:  _typing..._   


* * *

“Why is he taking so long?”

** _Incoming Call  
_HE TIAN (chicken dog dick) **

“The fuck?”

“Pick it up!”

“No!”

“Pick IT UP!”

“Fuck off! Hey! That’s my phone!”

“Mo Guan Shan?”

“He Tian, I didn’t really mean-“

“I like you too.”

_Jian Yi tried his best to cover up his ugly laugh._

** _Shit._ **

_That was all Mo Guan Shan could think while He Tian rambled on about his 3 year long unrequited love story which Guan Shan did not give a single fuck about._

_Or maybe,_

_he kinda did._


End file.
